Nieve de Luz
by Myri Weasley28
Summary: Gracias al regalo de sus amigas Hinata conoce a alguien que llega a su corazón por medio de la magia de las palabras, alguien quien comparte su misma pasión. AU, Fic corto regalo para Hinata chan en su cumpleaños
1. Capítulo I: El Cuenta Cuentos

Holaaaaaa de nuevo ^^

Bueno, esta vez…solo quería tener un pequeño regalo para Hinata chan por su cumpleaños *o* caray *o* uno más!! Y un regalito de Navidad y Año Nuevo para los fieles NaruHinas que leen todos los FF NH que se presentan xD jajajaja

Este escrito tuvo la colaboración de Emuma chan, mi sobri *o* y le doy miles de gracias por las ideas que me han destapado el cerebro y me permitieron aterrizar un poco más la historia, muchas gracias sobri chan!! Te queroooo!!

Nee chan espero que te guste mucho esto *o*, Mafe chan igual *o* y también Didiluna sempai que seguro leerá estas líneas; Emuma chan espero te agrade el resultado *o* y gracias Manis porque seguro me habrás ayudado a editar este capi ^^ Arigato!!! Y con mucho cariño para ustedes ^^

_Disclaimer:_ **Universo Alterno**. Naruto no es mío, es de Hinata chan (enterito) y obra de la creatividad de Masashi Kishimoto (hombre! ¬¬ apúrate con el NH por Kami!! xD). La historia que cuenta Naruto, así como las primeras líneas que leerán son obra de Santiago García-Clairac, extraídas del libro El Ejército Negro II: El Reino de la Oscuridad…jodidamete buena la historia *o* Alucinante de verdad! xD se las recomiendo ^^

Ahora sí, a leer!!!

* * *

**Nieve de luz**

**Capítulo I:** El Cuenta cuentos

_Todos llevamos en nuestro interior un reino de oscuridad_

_que nos produce miedos y pesadillas._

_Sabemos que esos fantasmas que nos asustan_

_somos nosotros mismos._

_Por eso nos atrae la oscuridad._

_Por eso la tememos._

Esas palabras parecían haber surtido algún efecto, una especie de hechizo el cual provocó que aquella joven de largo cabello negro se detuviera frente al escaparate de una nueva librería en la zona.

_Debe ser ésta_- pensó para sus adentros y miró a todos lados, pero sus claros ojos regresaron como imantados por esas cortas líneas.

Hacía frío y cualquiera hubiese pensado que habría estado mucho mejor dentro de la tienda que afuera, sin embargo la realidad era que unos minutos atrás casi había desechado la idea de visitar dicho establecimiento y pensaba seriamente pasarse de largo por varios motivos: el primero era que había caminado demasiado, estaba cansada y no daba con el local; el segundo era que el sol ya se estaba ocultando; el tercero era que tenía deberes para entregar al día siguiente y el cuarto era que de verdad hacía frío, pero al final esas frases y su amor por la lectura le borraron cualquier otra cosa de la cabeza que no fuese un: Entra y compra ese ejemplar…

La chica tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el helado viento que recorría las calles de su ciudad, el invierno estaba casi en su apogeo y más de una vez maldijo a su colegio por obligarles a llevar falda aun en esas infernales condiciones.

_Claro, la señorita directora esta en todo su derecho de llevar pantalón cuando le plazca-_ pensó con cierta molestia y una vez más puso atención al enorme display publicitario del libro el cual se veía interesante, mágico…y algo en su interior se removió con emoción, le habían entrado unas increíbles ganas por leerlo.

_Debo agradecerles el regalo_- se sonrió alegre ocultando aquel gesto bajo la pachoncita bufanda color azul que llevaba, después sacudió discreta sus pulcros zapatos negros a la entrada de la tienda y abrió con cuidado la puerta de cristal. Una campanilla tintineo en el interior…

* * *

_Flash Back_

"¡¡¡Hinata chan!!!- le había gritado una vivaz y alocada joven rubia desde el otro extremo del patio durante su receso, mientras ella cerraba con pesar un enorme tomo con tal cantidad de hojas que cualquiera se preguntaba si era posible terminar de leer eso algún día, sin embargo ella sabía que contenía una apasionante historia llena de magia y misterio, suspenso y emoción…mundos diferentes, mitologías fascinantes…

"Ino san- sonrió a pesar de la interrupción- deberías estar celebrando el final de clases…

"¡Vamos Hinata! ¿Por qué no vienes?- le recriminó Ino- ¡Sakura nos espera!

"Pe-pero Ino san, sabes que no me gusta el alboroto, la música tan alto-se justificó la chica con una mueca de tristeza; a ella no le gustaba ese ambiente y se sentía alejada de sus compañeros por eso. Ella siempre había preferido un buen libro a una noche de 'antro', como sus amigas le llamaban- además se están adelantando demasiado Ino san, apenas son unos días para descansar en Navidad…

"¡Pero no todos los cursos festejas tu paso a la Universidad! ¡Aunque solo sean vacaciones navideñas! Pretextos son pretextos, Hina chan- la rubia saltaba y, su ya de por sí cortísima falda, se subía unos centímetros de más. Hinata había pensado que aquello era imperdonable con el condenado frío que hacia.

"¡Oh! ya…me rindo- se sentó la ojiazul con un gesto demasiado teatral para el gusto de su amiga quien rió bajito por ello- toma…

La chica le había extendido lo que parecía una tarjetita en la cual se anunciaba una nueva librería, técnicamente nueva, pues llevaba abierta unas semanas apenas y parecía tener éxito, pero cuando Hinata la tuvo entre sus manos se dio cuenta que no era una simple tarjeta, era un sobre, un sobre con algo en su interior pero indudablemente objeto de promoción.

Ino la miró radiante ante su cara de duda.

"Ino san, ¿qué es esto?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

"Tu regalo de cumpleaños, Hina chan; Sakura y yo la compramos para ti, pues no sabíamos qué regalarte…así puedes elegir el que te guste. Sentimos mucho dártelo un día después…

"Ino pero…no debieron, de verdad yo…

"Nada Hinata, ¡ábrelo! O no sabrás de qué te hablo.

Y así lo hizo. Con sus blancas manos retiró la tapa del sobre y sacó una tarjeta de plástico que decía un "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" en letra decorativa y un curioso sol con moño de regalo como imagen. Miró al reverso de la tarjeta y encontró un código de barras, una franja negra y unas palabras de sus amigas.

Era un monedero electrónico.

Sus blancos ojos regresaron con emoción a mirar a su amiga, más por el simbolismo del detalle que por su valor tal cual. Ino seguía sonriendo con ganas.

"Pensamos que el dibujo iba mucho contigo…esta lindo, o ¿no?

"¡Gracias Ino san!- dijo con emoción y la abrazó. La rubia correspondió con ternura.

"Espero haya algo de tu agrado, seguro que así es. El lugar es enorme…"

_Fin de Flash Back_

* * *

Y sí, la rubia no se equivocaba al haber descrito esa librería como "un lugar enorme", pues era un lugar inmenso. Hinata seguía escuchando el tintineo de las campanas a sus espaldas cuando un reconfortante calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y no supo por donde empezar, aunque pronto localizó el escaparate en donde se exhibía el libro en promoción. Y también pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el único libro, había una primera parte y eso le emocionó aun más.

Tomó ambos libros y verificó el saldo de la tarjeta. Le alcanzaba para comprar el primero y la mitad del segundo, se habría deprimido de no haber llevado dinero en su cartera, pero por suerte pudo comprar los dos.

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿ha encontrado lo que buscaba?- le preguntó cortes pero fríamente un joven alto, blanco y de cabello negro.

_Pero… ¡Kami sama! Sakura chan hubiese muerto aquí mismo-_ se dijo mentalmente puesto que el chico que le atendía era el más popular de su colegio: Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué hacía el Uchiha ahí?

-Etto..sí, gracias- él no la conocía y no quería parecer estúpida ante sus ojos, pero la ponía nerviosa, era demasiado serio y para colmo no dejaba de mirarla- ¿En dónde puedo pagarlos?

-En el piso de arriba. Sube las escaleras y a mano izquierda todo hasta el fondo está la caja- alcanzó a divisar la pequeña tarjeta entre las manos de la joven- Presenta tu tarjeta antes por favor.

-Sí. Gracias- y justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta, además de que una fría mano la detuvo, se fijó en que varios niños subían emocionados y entraban a la puerta que, al subir las escaleras, se encontraba al lado contrario de donde ella debía ir. Escuchó una voz que la hizo regresar.

-Disculpa, ¿estudias en el colegio de la zona central en el distrito?

-Yo…Sí…- _bien_, ¿la había reconocido? Lo dudaba en realidad.

-Mph…- y sin más se dio la vuelta perdiéndose entre otras decenas de montones de libros.

Hinata se dirigió a las escaleras y mientras entregaba su tarjeta, y completaba el saldo faltante, pensó que ese dato debía dárselo a Sakura.

-Gracias por su compra- le dijo la cajera, una chica pelirroja con lentes muy agradable a simple vista pero, por lo que había presenciado mientras no había clientes a quien cobrar, algo violenta con su compañero de puesto.

-Esperamos regreses pronto, bonita- le había completado el chico de cabello claro y ojos violetas recargándose coquetamente en el aparador, pero pronto fue golpeado- ¡Karin! ¡Eres una maldita arpía!

-¡No te pagan por ligar!, descerebrado.- contesto visiblemente molesta poniendo la tarjeta de Hinata sobre otros monederos que ya habían sido utilizados.

-Etto…disculpe, Karin san, podría… ¿Podría devolverme mi tarjeta por favor? Es que es un regalo de mis amigas y…

-No te preocupes, - sonrió la chica tomando la tarjeta y devolviéndosela- puedes quedártelo. ¡Felices fiestas!

-Gracias, igualmente- agradecido con una ligera reverencia.

-Que la pases bonito, linda- de nuevo ese chico le había hecho sonrojar un poco y de nuevo una fuerte mano se estampó en la piel tan pálida como la suya.

-¡Deja de pegarme carajo!- se volvió enfadado el joven y Hinata ya no supo como siguió la riña pues ya se dirigía a las escaleras algo acobardada.

_Esa es una mujer con carácter,-_ sonrió divertida abrazando la bolsa roja que le habían obsequiado con sus dos ejemplares adentro- _las peores cuando están celosas_.

Pero sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco cuando se acercó a las escaleras y pudo ver perfectamente lo que sucedía a través de la puerta y paredes de cristal que separaban esa sala de las demás secciones de la librería:

Varios niños se apretujaban en el suelo al mismo tiempo que miraban casi hipnotizados algo frente a sus ojos; Hinata siguió la dirección de las miradas y en primera pudo ver otro gran escaparate del libro que había visto en la entrada, además varios posters publicitarios y…un cuenta cuentos.

Con paso lento y tímido se acercó a la puerta entreabierta de cristal (los niños seguían llegando) y pudo observar mejor la escena: sí, era un cuenta cuentos, hacía mucho no había visto uno en un establecimiento así por muchos libros que se vendieran. De momentos se encontraba sentado pero después se levantaba dando brincos y moviendo los brazos en gestos teatrales y cómicos, al mismo tiempo contaba la historia levantando la voz en los momentos adecuados y bajándola para alcanzar una atmósfera de misterio…y quizá, después, volviera a sentarse de nuevo.

Hinata también quedó hechizada, sin darse cuenta se paró a la entrada de la habitación recargándose en el marco de la puerta dispuesta a dejarse llevar por la magia de ese cuarto…

-…y cuando Arturo se preparaba para su torneo con Justiniano ¡zaz!- una mueca de seriedad apreció en su travieso rostro- llegaron dragones.

-¡Nooo!- gritó una niña de la primera fila.

-¡Eran los dragones del mago malo!- gritó otro chico más atrás.

-¡Demónicus los mandó!

-Sí, así es- concedió el joven que Hinata apreció de cabello rubio, completamente rubio- pero todos sus amigos lo apoyaban.

-Crispín san- se paró un niño más pequeño señalándose como si fuese él aquel personaje de la historia.

-Y Leónidas san también- aseveró otro.

-Y Puño de Hierro- se escuchó a un extremo.

-P-Pero…pero ¡les falta alguien!- exclamó el rubio conmocionado y su cara se tornó en tristeza dramatizada.

-Y-yo sé- una niña levantó tímidamente su mano y Hinata la miró, le recordó a ella cuando tenía esa edad, tan insegura, pequeña y miedosa, sin embargo al joven cuenta cuentos pareció encantarle que ella hablara y saltó de alegría.

-¡Sí! ¡Hiromi chan! ¡Sabía que no me defraudarías!- se regocijó de veras y Hinata pensó que no había mirado a nadie tan apasionado con una historia que a ese chico y esos niños ahí presentes- diles a estos valientes caballeros Adragonianos a quién no mencionaron- los miró con falso enojo y susurró- y Arturo se hubiese molestado bastante, ¿saben?

-P-Pues, Amarofet chan- terminó de decir la niña y el rubio la tomó por las manos con los ojos brillándole exageradamente.

-¡Sí! ¡sí! ¡Hiromi chan!- y se volvió de nuevo a todos tornándose serio de repente. Su gama de emociones era amplia y sincera, ella lo podía sentir, de verdad le emocionaba hacer lo que hacía- Díganme vosotros, panda de insensibles caballeros busca pelitos, ¿qué sería de un general tan valiente con Arturo Adragón sin su princesa?

-¡Pero es una chica!

-Es verdad, ¡ella no podría luchar!

-Pues se equivocan mis pequeños espadachines.- cerró los ojos de nuevo en una mueca de seriedad total- Porque también llegó la linda Amarofet y ¿a que no adivinan el regalo que Arquimaes le dio?

Hinata estaba demasiado entrada en la historia y miraba con total fascinación el interés de los niños y la pasión del aquel joven que contaba la historia como si la hubiese vivido.

-¿Nadie?- lució decepcionado de nuevo al tiempo que todos los niños negaban y trataban de adivinar que regalo había recibido aquella chica- pues… ¡le pintó la letra adragoniana!

-¡¡OHHH!!- se escuchó a coro en toda la sala y Hinata se dio cuenta de que afuera, a ambos lados de donde estaba, se encontraban los posibles padres de aquellos niños, mirando igualmente fascinados lo que pasaba dentro.

-¡Entonces será superpoderosa!

-Ella será mi novia- dijo con orgullo el chico que antes había asegurado que ella no podría luchar.

-N-No, no, ella será la novia de Arturo- atacó la pequeña Hiromi.

-Eso Hiromi chan, ella es de Arturo exclusivamente- un coro lo abucheo por el descontento- ¡basta! ¿No me habeís dicho antes que era débil y no podía luchar? Pues no, la valiente Amarofet llegó y le dijo: "He venido para servirte de guía. Verás por mis ojos y podrás dirigir a tu ejército"

-¡Waw! ¡Qué valiente!- se sorprendió otro chico.

-Ya dije, ella será mi novia.- el otro caballerito sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Pero luchará contra su propio padre! ¿Quiere tanto a Arturo para hacerlo?

-Así es, el amor cumple los más increíbles milagros, ¡dattebayo!. Ella luchará al lado de Arturo contra su propio padre, porque lo quiere.

-¡Que tierno!

-Sí, las historias de caballeros casi siempre tienen romance, es muy común.

-Pero siguen siendo emocionantes.

-Así es…pero mis valientes guerreros, es hora de irse,-posó una mano solemne a la altura de su corazón y tomó una réplica de espada del suelo saludando a sus pequeños quienes se levantaban abatidos- el tiempo se nos ha terminado.

-P-pero, pero… ¡se quedó muy emocionante!

-Lo sé, Hikari chan, lo sé, pero mañana nos vemos aquí a la misma hora, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió guiñando un ojo- y veremos que pasa con los malvados dragones de Demónicus.

-Sí, gracias.

-¡Gracias!- dijeron todos a coro y entonces algo descolocó a Hinata:

-¡Naru nii san! ¡Su novia le está esperando!

El rubio se volvió hacia la entrada con cara de desconcierto, justo donde estaba Hinata parada casi estorbando la salida de los niños, y ella pudo verlo a los ojos. Unos inmensos ojos azules, los más grandes y azules que había visto en su vida, llenos de algo que no podría decir qué era pero que le obligaban a no apartar la mirada.

Muchos niños rompieron en risas y ella se sonrojo muy visiblemente al darse cuenta que nadie más, al menos que pudiera considerarse "novia", estaba presente. Su cara de angustia la delataba y la de él… ¿podía alguien sonrojarse de esa manera?

-Y-Yo…lo siento mucho, yo…encontré la puerta abierta y pensé, de verdad lo siento mucho, no sabía, perdón.- sus atribuladas disculpas iban intensificando el sonrojo en sus mejillas y los niños iban saliendo felices por la puerta.

-Suerte sensei- le deseo el joven que aseguraba sería el novio de la chica llamada Amarofet y Hinata pudo ver su pequeño pulgar levantado reforzando el buen deseo.

-Ha-Hasta mañana chicos, ¡cuídense mucho!- la radiante sonrisa había vuelto a ese rostro y flaqueaba mientras se iba vaciando el cuarto. Entonces la miró de nuevo y pudo apreciar lo avergonzada que se encontraba aquella joven de largo cabello negro y ojos tan claros que parecían carecer de color.

-Yo…de verdad siento la intromisión- se inclinó pronunciadamente y escuchó una risa divertida frente a ella.

-No te preocupes- el rubio siguió riendo a mandíbula suelta, no había conocido a una chica que le quedara más el adjetivo calificativo de "señorita" hasta que la vio a ella.- Esa puerta siempre está abierta para quien quiera entrar, pero ciertamente nunca había entrado alguien mayor de los 10 años.

Ella sonrió tímida, pensaba que seguramente sus mejillas se habían sonrojado de nuevo a extremos inimaginables.

-¡Vaya! Es tarde…oye-de nuevo llamó la atención de Hinata y lo miró, era guapo- ¿compraste los libros?

-¿Cómo? ¡Ah claro! S-Sí, en realidad…m-mis amigas me los regalaron-bajo un poco la mirada.

-¡Ah genial! Te van a encantar, te lo prometo- sonrió muy ampliamente- era el libro que comentaba hace unos…minutos…cuando…

-Sí, se escuchaba bastante interesante, por eso me quedé.

-Sí, pues…es difícil que alguien lea por estos tiempos y a mi me agrada contar historias, ¿no es fascinante encontrarte con mundos imaginarios y personajes geniales?, como vivir otra realidad…

Hinata lo miró y supo de inmediato que él disfrutaba tanto como ella ese tipo de historias.

-Y entonces trato de transmitir ese gusto a los niños que vienen para que lean más; los enanos absorben mucha información y adquieren hábitos rápidamente.

-Y-Ya lo creo- la ponía nerviosa, esa confianza, se habían visto apenas y le hablaba como si fuese su amiga.

-Oh que tonto soy, perdóname, ni siquiera te conozco y hablo como perico-rió de nuevo alto y claro, y a ella le gustaba su risa- podrías…

-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata- se precipitó la joven con el carmín pintado en su rostro de nuevo y él pensó que se veía linda.

-Naruto- le extendió una mano grande y gentil- Uzumaki Naruto, para servirte. Puedes venir cuantas veces desees, yo estoy siempre en este horario, media hora diaria en este salón.

Cuando Hinata tomó la mano de ese chico tan extrovertido sintió una especie de vértigo en el estómago y sintió una sonrisa casi boba instalarse en su rostro; algo no muy diferente le pasaba a él estrechando la pequeña y suave mano de Hinata.

_Ella es…linda_- se sonrojó de nuevo sin planearlo y advirtió algo que le sorprendió siendo un despistado como era.

-Hinata chan…ehhmmm…ese uniforme,- _es parecido al de el teme_- estudias en la esc…

-Sí, en la escuela de la zona central del distrito- rió bajito, pero no podía concebir que él también estudiara ahí porque jamás lo había visto, y ella juraba que lo habría conocido de ser así…Era de esas personas que no pasan desapercibidas aunque se escondieran.

-Ya, entonces estudias con el ogro de mi amigo, dattebayo- _ya decía… ¿será otra de sus fans?_

Y por alguna razón ese pensamiento lo desanimó un poco.

-¿El joven Uchiha?- él asintió y ella solo sonrió de nuevo con alegría, que lo hubiese llamado "ogro" era divertido tomando en cuenta que nadie se atrevía a hablarle así en el colegio- sí, estudia en el mismo colegio, pero no lo conocía personalmente, solo de vista. No hay nadie que no le conozca en ese lugar, es una especie genio.

- ¿Y te gusta también?- pregunta indiscreta e inoportuna, pero inevitablemente espontánea, como él.

Pregunta indiscreta, inoportuna y totalmente espontánea que la sorprendió por completo.

-¿Gu-Gustarme? N-No, para nada,- pareció aliviado- él…ya tiene demasiadas chicas tras el, una de mis amigas sin ir más lejos, pero creo que ella sí le habla más.

-Vaya, que suerte del teme- sonrío de nuevo, nunca se le acababan las sonrisas, o eso parecía- de todas formas, espero disfrutes los libros y como te decía, estas invitada para las sesiones de cuenta cuentos, solo que…lee primero la Parte I o te echaré a perder la historia.

-M-Muchas gracias, Uzumaki san- una nueva reverencia se hizo presente y le abochornó un poco.

-No hagas eso Hinata chan- de verdad se veía azorado- no estoy acostumbrado a formalismos, 'ttebayo, solo dime Naruto.

-Y-Yo,esta bien…Naruto-kun. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto Hinata chan.

Ella dio una breve despedida con la mano y salió encantada de la librería.

Él…él solo reaccionó cuando recibió un almohadazo en la cara.

-Idiota ¡despierta!

Unos fríos ojos negros le miraban desde la entrada pero la boca de aquel molesto _'teme'_ delataba una sonrisa de burla.

-Sasuke, eres un maldito, ¿por qué siempre me tratas mal?

-Si pusieras más atención zorrito, el almohadazo no te hubiese llegado de sorpresa.

-Solo eres un demente con ganas de molestar al prójimo.

-Quizá Naruto, quizá…

* * *

Muchas Gracias por haber leído, la idea original era un One Shot pero creo que imposible xD

Espero haya sido de su agrado y quienes se pregunten por el sexto capi de Mirando hacia el Sol…ya viene, les pido miles de disculpas y espero puedan leer este fic corto, dos capis más, solo eso habrá T-T.

Muchas felicidades a todos, de Navidades atrasadas y por el nuevo año que viene, que les traiga lo mejor, mis mejores deseos para ustedes y sus familias y que todo vaya genial!!

No hay que desmoralizarnos por el NaruHina…nuestras esperanzas morirá al último, yoshhhh!!!

Gracias por leer!!! ^^


	2. Capítulo II: El Escritor

Bien, HOLA!!! xD bueno pues, he venido con otro capi de este mini fic ^^ espero que les agrade también ^^

Muchas gracias a todos lo que se dan un tiempito para leer y dejar comentarios, o simplemente que leen…de verdad muchas gracias!!! Me hacen muy, muy feliz ^o^. Cualquier duda o aclaración o petición o recomendación o reclamo xD, háganmelo saber por favor.

Gracias de nuevo!!!! ^^

_Disclaimer:_ **Universo Alterno**. Naruto no es mío, es de Hinata chan (enterito) y obra de la creatividad de Masashi Kishimoto (hombre! ¬¬ apúrate con el NH por Kami!! xD). La historia que cuenta Naruto y que se estará mencionando recurrentemente son obra de **Santiago García-Clairac**, extraídas del libro **El Ejército Negro II: El Reino de la Oscuridad**…jodidamete buena la historia *o* Alucinante de verdad! xD se las recomiendo ^^

De mencionar otros nombres y obras que no me pertenezcan, pondré sus respectivas notas al pie de página ^^.

* * *

**Nieve de Luz**

**Capítulo II: **El escritor

La blanca luna bañaba con su tenue luz todo aquello que pudiese alumbrar. Justo nevaba de nuevo y un par de jóvenes caminaban tranquilos por las calles de la ya solitaria ciudad, ambos llevaban los portafolios a sus espaldas mientras miraban las estrellas. El vaho que se formaba con sus alientos al enfrentarse al frío invernal pintaba extraños remolinos en el aire.

-Dobe- habló el primero con voz inexpresiva, su compañero nunca era tan silencioso.

-¿Mmm?-obtuvo como única respuesta y giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a su acompañante. Lucía idiotizado, y cómo le molestaba que se viera más idiota de lo normal.

-¿Serás mi esclavo durante este curso?

-Mmm- de nuevo con monosílabos…no, ni eso, ni siquiera era una palabra aceptada en el diccionario de la real academia, así que sin más soltó un fuerte bolsazo en la cabeza del joven que se quejó inmediatamente.

-¿¡Por qué demonios haces eso Sasuke!?- gritó furioso al tiempo que sobaba la zona adolorida.

-Te estoy hablando y no reaccionas, idiota, sabes que me pudre que me ignoren.

-Y habló 'Mr. Yo-Yo'- le miró todavía enfadado- a veces pienso que solo existes para joderme la existencia.

-Puede ser Naruto, puede ser.- aceptó de buena gana-¿Es por ella?

-¿Quién?, ¿de qué hablas teme?- el ojiazul lucía azorado.

-No te hagas el idiota, sabes a qué me refiero.

-Bueno, ¿tú planeas monopolizar mis pensamientos o qué diablos? Ya ni eso puedo hacer libremente.

Aquella evasiva la tomó como un 'sí'.

-Estudia en mi escuela.

-Lo sé- contestó mordaz- en primera instancia pensé que era otra de tus fan girls.

Sin embargo sonrió con suficiencia y le miró burlón.

-Pero me alegra que todavía existan mujeres como ella- y en realidad lucía contento. Sasuke le miró con molestia.

-No me perdonas lo de Sakura.

-No hay nada qué perdonar, lo que me frustra es que ni si quiera le haces caso.- sus azules ojos lucían algo tristes y molestos.

Sasuke miró de nuevo hacia delante, un gato escondido entre los botes de basura salió corriendo ante el ruido de su conversación.

-Son amigas. Siempre las veo juntas en los recesos y ciertamente nunca se ha fijado en mí, no al menos que yo sepa ni de aquella molesta forma escandalosa en que todas lo hacen.

Aquello pareció sorprender de verdad a Naruto.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Hinata es amiga de Sakura chan?

Y no podía creer su suerte, si seguía siendo tan mala como toda la vida también la amiga de su antiguo 'amor' le mandaría a freír espárragos.

-No te desanimes, son bastante distintas a decir verdad.-Sasuke a veces parecía leerle el pensamiento- Se nota que te interesa mucho, dobe.

-¡Qué cosas dices, teme!-pero el súbito rojo en sus mejillas no daban cabida a otra conclusión- Espero que…pueda ir a la librería. ¿Sabes? Si tan solo le hubiese pedido su teléfono, quizá…quizá hubiera logrado que fuera aunque fuese solo una vez más.

El pelinegro le miró de reojo y observó la sincera sonrisa que su amigo mostraba. _'Y de verdad desea verla de nuevo…Si su teléfono basta, el teléfono tendrá' _

* * *

A los pocos minutos de terminar la cena junto con su familia subió a su recámara y sacó lo necesario para hacer los deberes que tenía pendientes, no tardaría mucho pero le preocupaba no terminarlos bien por las prisas. Sus tareas en cuanto a literatura eran de las más sobresalientes, y aunque era buena para matemáticas el tema que se encontraban estudiando le daba algunos quebraderos de cabeza, así que se sintió realmente libre cuando las operaciones estuvieron completas, los dos ensayos terminados y el análisis de un texto impecable.

Colocó con cuidado sobre una silla el uniforme limpio que llevaría por la mañana; también cuidó de poner todo lo que necesitaría en la escuela dentro de la mochila y justo cuando sintió el cansancio cerrándole los párpados se dio cuenta que la bolsa en la cual le habían entregado los libros aún se encontraba cerrada. No le había dado vistazo alguno así que decidió que era tiempo, no tardaría mucho.

Sacó con cuidado los dos bonitos ejemplares y los puso sobre la cama admirándolos. Realmente eran hermosos y entonces también vio un pequeño volante que seguramente la cajera pelirroja había metido en el paquete junto con dos separa libros que llevaban el nombre del establecimiento.

-Más propaganda de la librería-sonrió- creo que han sabido llevar su publicidad.

Se sentó en su cama y leyó aquel papel que entre otras cosas tenía el horario de la tienda, algunas actividades que se llevarían a cabo próximamente y la dirección de un sitio en Internet por el cual podrías mantenerte al tanto de lo que acontecía en la tienda, revisar los títulos disponibles y hacer compras en línea.

Sinceramente Hinata pensó que esa opción nunca la tomaría en cuenta, prefería ir a ver los libros ella misma. Un súbito sonrojo le subió a las mejillas al tomar en cuenta que había más razones para ir a aquella librería personalmente y decidió encender su computadora personal para acceder al sitio, pues podías hacerte socio por medio de él.

-Hinata nee chan- llamaron a su puerta y ella permitió el paso a su hermana menor- es tarde, será mejor que duermas. No tardes por favor.

-Sí, Hanabi chan- le sonrió desde su cama mientras preparaba el formulario de inscripción- no tardo, dame media hora.

-No más, nee chan- la pequeña hizo cara de enfado- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, nee chan.

-Etto…nee chan- la joven la iba a pedir algo antes de cerrar la puerta, lo sabía, y sabía qué era- disculpa, ¿has terminado de leer el libro? Es que…ya terminé el segundo y quisiera saber en que acaba la historia, ¡por favor, nee chan!

-Vamos Hanabi- rió bajito- mañana lo termino y te lo dejo sobre mi escritorio, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tengo otros qué leer.

-¿También de magia y fantasía?- sus ojos brillaron.

-Más bien de castillos, princesas, caballeros y dragones.

-¡Genial!- casi gritó la pequeña y salio corriendo cual niña de 6 años.

-Bien, al menos le gusta leer- sonrió satisfecha la ojiperla y siguió murmurando para sí:- Uhmm…veamos…Nombre de usuario…pero cuál…cuál…

Y se decidió por el nombre de un personaje de la saga que recién leía y le encantaba:

-_Lunnaris_ (1)… ¡vaya! Está disponible…creo que no hay muchos miembros todavía- lo siguiente fueron la contraseña, el mail y un mail de confirmación que le daba la bienvenida a la red de socios de la librería y que la invitaba a participar activamente en un foro.

Suspiró pues se dio cuenta que sí existía el bendito taller de lectura y redacción que le había inventado a su padre en la cena, ya no sería tan mentirosa después de todo.

" _¿No puedes viajar, hija?_-le había cuestionado su padre con extrañeza-_ Pero se trata de la escuela y estarás de vacaciones una semana, no te pido más que dos o tres días…Seguramente tu tío te lo mencionará en la carta que te ha mandado con información de tu Universidad._

"_Pero padre, los tramites puedo hacerlos vía Internet y además- _intentaba sonar convincente, ya tenía una idea-_ esta tarde que visité la nueva librería del centro yo…me inscribí a unos talleres de lectura y redacción que impartirán escritores profesionales, lo creí conveniente como preparación… No pensé…perdóname padre, no pensé que tuvieras planes para mi._

" _¿'Talleres' dices?- la había mirado con detenimiento y pareció aprobar la idea- Si dices que te ayudarán para un futuro me parece que se puede aprovechar. Pero si has de llegar tan tarde, me gustaría que Neji te acompañara._

"_No hay problema papá. Muchas gracias_- había suspirado con alivio pero nada le quitaba el remordimiento de conciencia._"_

Agitó un poco la cabeza para quitarse de recuerdos recientes y no dudó si quiera para entrar al sitio de internet, pues se trataba de un foro tanto de lectores como de escritores. Muchos publicaban historias, los demás las leían y daban sus opiniones, y confirmó que no había muchas personas, al menos unas 200.

La idea de encontrarse en una página así le emocionó muchísimo pues podías guardarte tu identidad y sentirte un poco menos expuesta ante tanta gente, con la confianza suficiente de subir a la red tus creaciones y recibir cualquier tipo de crítica. Justo aprovechó esos minutos de valentía para publicar uno de sus trabajos, quizá mañana leería los comentarios, ahora no había nadie conectado.

También en aquellos treinta minutos tuvo la oportunidad de leer algunas historias muy buenas y hubo algunas en particular que le llamaron mucho la atención pues estaban especialmente bien redactadas, la narración era cautivante y las ideas fluían en aquel autor de manera impresionante. Su creatividad era grande, también era original, pues aunque había leído muchas historias de fantasía y sabía que ya nada era auténtico al 100%, esta persona era capaz de idear mundos y situaciones diferentes, había coherencia y objetividad en sus diálogos; la versatilidad se podía apreciar en la variedad de temas que abordaba y podía ir de lo cómico hasta lo trágico, de lo fantástico hasta lo más hiperrealista. Era simplemente….genial.

Sin aguantar la curiosidad buscó el nombre del usuario y le sorprendió ver que le era conocido: _Yandrak(_2)__10_

_-_Así que también te gusta _Idhún(_3)- sonrió, nunca había sentido esa empatía con alguien, apenas había conocido a dos personas con quienes compartía una pasión.

Siguió navegando en el perfil de aquel escritor, era chico y sabía que vivía en la misma ciudad, tenía 18 años, pero no tenía su nombre verdadero ni fotografía, solo el pseudónimo y de pronto el estado del usuario cambió a _'En línea'_.

Quizá era su oportunidad para comentar los escritos que había leído y que tan buenos le habían parecido. Sin embargo era tan joven…no le parecía coherente tanto talento.

Y entonces fue él quien la contactó primero. Le sorprendió ver un mensaje personal en su bandeja de entrada de la cuenta y lo abrió rápidamente. Éste decía:

_¡Hola Lunnaris!_

_Eres nueva en el foro por lo que veo _

_(me atrevo a dar por hecho que eres una chica),_

_¡'ttebayo!, me da gusto que te hayas unido_

_y veo que te gusta Idhún o ¿es acaso por otros motivos tu nickname?_

_Si no, tenemos gustos parecidos…_

_He leído tu cuento, ¡es GENIAL! ¡De veras!_

_Y pues aproveché para decírtelo 'casi' personalmente._

_Realmente me gustó como manejaste la trama, el final es inesperado,_

_para nada predecible; no es rosa pero llena expectativas…_

_¡Me ha encantado!, creo que tienes mucho talento para escribir._

_Si tienes otros trabajos así me gustaría leerlos…no soy para nada un experto,_

_pero demonios… ¡Me ha fascinado!_

_Bueno, te dejo…es algo tarde e imagino debes ir al instituto mañana,_

_yo seguiré leyendo, lástima que no haya nada más de tu autoría,_

_¡por favor!, sube otra cosa _T^T

_¡Gracias!_

_Saludos _=^.^=

Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje su cerebro no terminaba de asimilarlo, es decir… ¿le había gustado? ¿A…_él_? No, eso no podía estar pasando…_él_ de verdad era bueno y pensaba que _su_ cuento era genial, ¿podía sucederle algo mejor ese día? Sentía que el pecho podría estallarle de felicidad, se sentía…bien, plena, completa… y si alguna vez pudo dudar de lo que quería hacer en la vida se arrepintió, sabía que era lo que…

¡Un momento! Tenía una carta que no había leído, así que olvidándose un momento de '_Yandrak'_ la abrió y sonrió con más ganas.

Sí, era de su tío, él residía en Estados Unidos y aprovechando sus influencias investigaría que tan probable era que la aceptaran en la universidad que quería para estudiar Literatura. La respuesta había sido bastante alentadora pues tomando en cuenta sus altas calificaciones y el sobresaliente en dicho tema, su tío le comentaba que era muy probable que la aceptaran y que posiblemente, terminando el curso, ella debía volar Estados Unidos a estudiar durante casi cinco años…

Por alguna razón también se entristeció, era poco tiempo el que le quedaba en Japón y aunque siempre podría regresar cada temporada vacacional algo le decía que no sería tan fácil, desde el principio lo supo y sin embargo…el recuerdo de un chico le empezaba a preocupar.

No era de las que creían en el amor a primera vista pero debía reconocer que su simple recuerdo la ponía un poco tonta y que incluso había mentido a su padre para verlo durante las vacaciones en su sesión de cuenta cuentos en la librería.

-Ahh- suspiró con ganas y regresó a la computadora, le gustaba vivir más en la fantasía de las historias que en el cruel y fiero mundo real.

Pronto empezó a teclear, pero por alguna razón borraba y comenzaba a escribir todo el mensaje una y otra vez…Nunca le gustaba como quedaba. Al final la respuesta se leía en algo como esto:

_Hola!!!_

_Yandrak_ 10…justo cuando leí tu nombre Idhún se me vino a la mente,_

_pensé que igualmente te agradaba…pero me lo has confirmado._

_Muchas gracias por la bienvenida,_

_es realmente grato haberme encontrado con este foro._

_Y también es un placer que te haya gustado mi cuento,_

_no pensé que fuera tan bien, pero que tú opines precisamente eso_

_cuando, en lo personal, creo que tus escritos son ínfimamente mejores…_

_no tiene precio alguno para mi, me han encantado tus relatos,_

_los cuentos cortos…_

_Tienes muchísimo talento_

_y me encantaría leer mucho más de lo que escribes._

_Me despido, tienes razón, el Instituto me espera por la mañana,_

_seguramente a ti también._

_Cuídate mucho y…la que aclama por leer algo más de ti, soy yo._

_Saludos!!!_

Dio click en Enviar y con una sonrisa radiante se preparó para dormir. Justo al otro día tenía pendiente una cita, en la librería, con el cuenta-cuentos. Y por la noche, otra cita con el escritor.

* * *

-¡SHANAROOOOOO!- gritó una pelirosa en la hora de descanso mientras una atribulada Hinata no terminaba de contarles su travesía por la nueva librería.

_Yo sabía que se pondría así_- pensó con desgana mientras esperaba un largo sermón de '¿Por qué jodidos no nos avisaste para acompañarte?', aunque en el fondo sabía que hablaba la molestia por no haber visto al pelinegro aquel…

-Pe-Pero Sakura chan, yo no sabía de verdad…fui por mi libro y yo…lo siento mucho- se disculpó, sabía cuánto significaba esa persona para su amiga.

-¡Frentona cállate por Dios!-la regañó una rubia molesta- ella no anda investigando a tu muchacho ese y por todos los cielos que debe ser muy molesto tenerte para todos lados.

-Mira quien habla cerda- le contestó muy enfadada la chica llama Sakura- ¡si tu morías por Sasuke kun! ¡No seas hipócrita!

-Moría, tu lo has dicho…ya no, así que haz el favor de comportarte como una joven de tu edad y deja de chillar, solo conseguirás asustarlo.

-En eso tiene razón- contesto una seria y fría voz acercándose a sus espaldas. Hinata que miraba a cada una de las chicas por tiempos se fijó quien era y la reacción de Sakura no se hizo esperar.

-¡Sasuke kun! Yo…yo… ¿querías invitarme a algún lado? –preguntaba la chica mientras sonreía coqueta.

-A decir verdad, Sakura, venía por el número telefónico de la chica Hyuuga.

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia del Uchiha dejó congeladas a las tres y a todo aquel que pasara lo bastante cerca para escuchar la petición. Él parecía disfrutar bastante de la situación.

-A alguien que conozco le interesa- terminó el chico y Hinata no supo muy bien de quién hablaba, sin embargo cuando puedo imaginar quién podría ser una pequeña chispa de ilusión creció en su pecho.

Sakura respiro profundo e Ino también parecía capaz de volver a moverse, pero solo para mirar fijamente a la sonrojada pelinegra que no sabía de qué le hablaban. Sin embargo Ino la declaró culpable de algo, lo veía en su mirada.

-¿Y? Hinata chan, ¿nos dirás de quién se trata o el joven Uchiha se verá obligado a delatar al culpable?- Sasuke la miró con molestia y estuvo claro que de él no sacarían nada.

-Sa-Sasuke kun yo…yo no sé de quién me habla- los miró asustada y deseosa de confirmar o negar por completo sus sospechas.

-Mhp, te invitó a sus sesiones de cuenta cuentos por las tardes, pero no estaba muy seguro de que volverías. Solo es para asegurarse.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y el sonrojo aumentó, mucho más si eso era posible, en el rostro de la joven y el pelinegro sonrió con diabólica suficiencia, _"ésta chica es así de penosa siempre o el dobe le interesa de más…"_

Sakura e Ino le pedían a gritos una explicación, irónicamente todo a través de miradas asesinas y ella…no sabía qué sentir, pero estaba feliz, su corazón latía muy rápido y la simple idea de volver a verlo le hacían sentir vertiginosas sensaciones por todo el cuerpo.

-Yo…yo iré por la tarde- por primera vez una sonrisa segura apareció en su pálido rostro y Sasuke se sorprendió.- Y s-sí todavía le interesa, yo misma podré facilitarle ese dato.

Ino aplaudió para sus adentros la actitud de su amiga y Sakura se alegró de tener una excusa para poder pasar la tarde en un lugar tan aburrido como ella podía considerar una librería.

* * *

Cuando el sol se iba ocultando de a poco entre las colinas cercanas, las tres jóvenes se encontraban ya sentadas en una salita dedicada especialmente a los lectores que gustaban de una atmósfera tranquila. Podían acompañar su lectura con café o algún postre que gustosamente algún mesero les facilitaba de la cafetería privada.

Sin embargo para Hinata ese ambiente no podía ser menos tranquilo pues Sakura no paraba de pedirle explicaciones a cerca de cómo se había encontrado con Sasuke y quien era el misterioso cuenta-cuentos.

-¡Pero Hinata por Dios!, ¿es que pensabas si quiera contárnoslos o cómo?

-Pero, pero Sakura chan…yo….tu…no me dejaste terminar de contarte.

-Tiene razón frentuda, ya cállate. Fuiste la primera en pegar el grito en cuanto el nombre de 'Sasuke' salió de sus labios- Ino parecía muy concentrada en una revista mientras Hinata hacía un vano intento por seguir leyendo el primer tomo de aquella fabulosa historia medieval.

Esa misma mañana en la escuela había terminado el tercer capítulo de una saga que sin duda se había colocado entre sus favoritas y cuando llego a su casa para cambiarse y de ahí salir a la librería, le dejó aquel pesado volumen a su hermanita justo en donde la noche anterior le había dicho que lo dejaría: sobre su escritorio.

Sin duda el empezar a leer la trilogía de _"El Ejército Negro"_ era un cambio de aires sin dejar de conservar la atmósfera mágica y misteriosa que a ella le gustaba encontrarse en las historias que leía, así que rápidamente se vio atrapada en la trama y no puso atención a nada más. Ella sentada sobre el cómodo sillón leyendo ávidamente pasó por alto el tiempo y solo cuando Sakura murmuro algo parecido a 'Por kami ¡es él!' levantó la mirada y observó al pelinegro llegar acompañado de…_él_.

Obviamente no se referían al mismo, sin embargo los dos tenían su vista posada en dirección a la sala de lectura y ellas la mantenían en ellos. Y Sakura corrió.

-¡Naruto!- lo abrazó efusiva mientras él respondía torpemente al abrazo; no dejaba de mirarla, a ella, lo sentía…pero a quien abrazaba era a su amiga, y entonces pensó que era estúpido si quiera suponer que podría abrazarla a ella cuando tenían menos de un día de conocerse.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó confusa la única rubia que miraba la escena.

-Él…es…- intentaba responder, pero él se acercaba con Sakura preguntándole mil cosas que ella no lograba escuchar y también con Sasuke que parecía algo fuera de lugar con todo eso- El cuenta cuentos.

Ino se sorprendió, ¿ese era el chico que había pedido su teléfono a Hinata? Y… ¿entonces qué diablos hacía con Sakura? ¿Cómo se habían conocido?

-¡Ho-Hola Hinata chan!- saludó muy sonriente y apenado mientras Sakura se veía enfadada por algo.

Ella solo atinó a sonreír levemente e inclinar un poco la cabeza, realmente no salían muchas palabras.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Naruto había regresado?-la pelirosa se dirigía a Sasuke con algo de familiaridad, ¿acaso no se desconocían?

El pelinegro bufó molesto y rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuéntame en qué momento me has preguntado por él?-chasqueo la lengua y subió indiferente las escaleras que una vez condujeron a Hinata hasta el área de cajas…y hasta la sala del cuenta-cuentos.

Ahora el fuera de lugar era el rubio quien lucía incómodo; Ino solo negaba con la cabeza en dirección a Sakura.

-¿Y por qué tu no tuviste la gentileza de decir: 'Sakura, ¿que tal? ¡Estoy de vuelta!', eh?- pellizcó al joven fuertemente pues él soltó un pequeño quejido.

-Pero Sakura chan, la última vez que te vi me botaste una ramo de flores en la cara y me pediste que no te buscara a menos que fuera en plan de amigos- él se veía de verdad incómodo y Hinata de repente ya no tenía tantas ganas de verlo.

_Así que… ¿ella le gusta?_- Hinata torció el gesto delicadamente- _¿por qué…me debería de…importar?_

-¿Acaso tu no me has…?

-¡NO! Sakura, al contrario, no te busqué antes porque no sabía cómo, tengo poco acá y entré a trabajar y compaginarme con la escuela es un lío y…Sasuke me dijo que no llevaban buena relación en la escuela.

Sakura bajó la mirada triste.

-Sí…siempre me dice que soy una molestia y…supongo que tiene razón, no he madurado.

-Vamos, eso no es verdad, ya sabes cómo es el imbécil ese, pero justo ayer me contó que eras amiga de Hinata chan- su sonrisa era radiante, enorme y sincera. Hinata se sintió enrojecer cuando descubrió que aquel gesto era solo para ella.

La pelirosa y la rubia también se percataron de ello, así que Sakura tuvo bien en claro que definitivamente Naruto no la había buscado, no por respetar su petición de "no te acerques hasta que me veas como amiga", sino porque de verdad no había podido hacerlo. Quizá se hubiese olvidado de ella hacía mucho tiempo.

Sonrió cálidamente ante la visión de su compañera y amiga sonrojada hasta la médula en presencia de su amigo de la infancia.

-¿A sí que tú eres el cuenta-cuentos que mandó a pedir el teléfono de Hinata?- los ojos verde jade de Sakura se posaron en los azules para poner sumamente nervioso a su dueño.

-¡Y-Yo no mandé por nada, 'ttebayo!- miró nervioso a Hinata y luego a las dos chicas que los acompañaban- ¡De verdad Hinata chan! ¡Sasuke baka es un embustero!

Pero esa aclaración no había sido del todo buena; Hinata se sintió algo triste porque no fuera verdad, él se lo decía y le creía. Asintió con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue Sasuke kun?- preguntó con suspicacia Sakura y también Ino cayó en cuenta de eso.

-Yo…yo…pues supuse…porque…-de verdad estaba nervioso, pero no podía decir que solo a él le había dicho que le hubiese gustado tener el teléfono de su chica de ojos blancos…y lo salvó la campana.

-¡Naruto!- gritó una pelirroja desde el piso superior- ¡te estas retrasando!, ¿cuándo piensas subir?

-¡Y-Ya voy Karin!- suspiró aliviado el chico y en un inesperado gesto tomó la mano de Hinata y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.- Lo siento, Hinata chan, pero se me hace tarde.

Ella solo podía sostener fuertemente el libro contra su pecho y seguirlo a todo lo que sus pies daban. Hasta que llegaron al salón repleto de niños que ella no había visto subir jamás, ¿tan distraída se encontraba?

Sakura e Ino los alcanzaron minutos después y Sakura miró todo, desde la bola de 'enanos', los cojines, las espadas de plástico, las estanterías repletas de libros:

-¿Empezarás con tu teatro?- dijo de manera natural aunque sin reparar en la ofensa cometida, no había visto a Sasuke y eso la aburría.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-No es mi 'teatro', Sakura chan, es mi sesión de cuenta-cuentos- vio la cara de fastidio de la joven, nada más contrastante con la emoción contenida en aquella mirada casi tan blanca como la nieve- sé cuanto te aburre esto…

A Sakura nunca le había gustado leer del todo a menos que fuera para estudiar, nunca por placer; las tareas de literatura él terminaba haciéndolas… jamás pudo compartir con ella la pasión tan grande que sentía con las historias escritas en cada hoja de papel…En cambio con ella,- sus ojos azules fijos en la joven que platicaba con los niños con entusiasmo- con ella compartía eso y más sin necesidad de haberse conocido más allá de unos minutos.

-Ino, vámonos…Hinata estará mejor aquí- Sakura sonrió traviesa a la sonrojada chica que le pedía con la nerviosa mirada que no hiciera ese tipo de insinuaciones.

-No tardes Hinata chan, o tu padre se preocupará. ¡Hasta mañana!

Naruto y Hinata se despidieron de las jóvenes y pronto se vieron sumergidos en un mundo que se desvanecía con solo cruzar el umbral de aquella puerta de cristal.

* * *

-Así que… ¿no vivías aquí, Naruto kun?- preguntó la joven horas después de haber llegado a la librería, mientras Naruto la acompañaba a su casa. Sasuke había tenido que quedarse más tiempo pero eso al rubio solo le pareció una excusa para dejarlos a solas…Y bien que se lo agradecía.

-No. Bueno sí, hasta los doce años cuando…-su alegre rostro se tornó en triste de pronto, Hinata pudo notarlo- bueno, mis padres tuvieron un accidente y murieron. Entonces yo tuve que mudarme con mi abuelo a Osaka, y ahí crecí hasta hace un mes más o menos.

-Oh lo siento tanto, Naruto kun…no lo sabía, discúlpame por favor- se sintió tan afligida y compartió su tristeza, después de todo ella también había perdido a su madre.

-No te preocupes Hinata chan- sonrió de nuevo y parecía sincero, eso a la chica la tranquilizó un poco- Ya lo asimilé hace mucho, mi abuelo me cuidó muy bien y él me inculcó el gusto por la lectura y la escritura…aunque- un sonrojo lo atacó de pronto y la Hyuuga rió bajito- sus lecturas no…no…no son aptas para niños.

-Ya entiendo- rieron juntos esta vez- Pero te inculcó buenos hábitos a pesar de todo.

-¡Que va! ¡Es un viejo pervertido! Pero sí, me ha cuidado bien, ¿quisieras conocerlo algún día? Está un poco loco pero siempre se queja de que no tengo amigos, ¿cómo pretende si llevo tan poco aquí?

La cara de enfado le hacía lucir gracioso, pero tierno. Cuando Hinata se sorprendió con semejantes pensamientos miró rápidamente a otro lado para evitar que él se diera cuenta se su cara sonrojada. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saberse en ese momento del color de una fresa madura.

-M-Me encantaría Naruto kun-aceptó aún con los ojos en otro lado y Naruto se extrañó, así que le buscó la mirada sorprendiéndola de pronto.

-Hinata chan, ¿estás bien?- la escrutó con su cristalina mirada azul y la puso mucho más nerviosa.

-S-Sí Naruto kun…yo…

-Hinata, ¿tienes novio?

Justo estaba pensando en que su nombre se escuchaba bastante bien cuando él lo pronunciaba y… ¿qué le preguntaba?. Inmediatamente recordó una de tantas pláticas sobre chicos que Ino y Sakura le daban cuando veían la oportunidad.

"_Cuando un chico te pregunte si tienes novio, obviamente está interesado y entonces Hinata, ¿qué harás?"_

No sabía que hacer, ese día no habían llegado a una resolución pues el profesor Iruka arribó al salón impidiendo que siguieran con aquello.

Sin embargo Naruto empezó a imaginar que sí lo tenía, pues no contestaba; además se veía sumamente roja. Miró a otro lado y una amarga sensación le invadió el pecho hasta sentirla justo subir por la garganta y llegarle a la boca. Solo a él se le ocurría preguntarle eso a ella sin conocerla.

-No- fue la respuesta de Hinata; ella pensó que ser sincera era la respuesta correcta.- No tengo novio, Naruto…

Aquella hiel que el rubio sentía desapareció de pronto, como por arte de magia e imperceptiblemente sonrió. Quizá no había sido tan mala idea preguntarle.

-Me pregunto…por qué- la emoción le hacía sentir hormigueos en las manos, ¿hacía cuánto no se encontraba en una situación así?- Apostaba que sí…

Hinata le miró con duda, no había pasado por aquello nunca a excepción del día que jugando, Kiba, un chico de su clase, le pidió salir con él, pero no había nada de por medio y ella lo rechazó. Ahora era diferente, si algo pasaba ella estaba conciente de que ese chico le provocaba algo, no estaba segura de qué pues a demás de no haberlo sentido por nadie suponía que era demasiado pronto para algo así.

-¿Y por qué estabas tan seguro?- ella sonreía con nerviosismo, pero no podía tartamudear toda la vida.

-Porque…una chica como tu, si no tiene novio es que…o convive con idiotas o…

-¿O...?- se detuvieron frente a la casa de Hinata, ella con un débil pero visible sonrojo. Habían llegado sin percatarse del tiempo si quiera, y ella deseo haberse tardado un poco más.

-Tengo mucha suerte- el joven le regaló la más grande sonrisa que le hubiese visto en esos pocos momentos de convivencia y pensó que jamás en su vida había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa…hasta que comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

-¿Hinata sama?- preguntaron desde la puerta de su casa. Su primo se asomaba discreto mientras la buscaba entre las sombras.

Ella miró asustada hacia donde la llamaban y comprendió con tristeza que debía entrar. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa sintió un tibio beso en la mejilla y con un bajo 'Buenas noches, Hinata', le vio desaparecer entre las laberínticas calles de su distrito.

Todavía sonriendo y tocándose levemente la cara, su primo le pregunto que a dónde había estado tan tarde.

-No te preocupes Neji nii san, me acompañaron hasta acá- la sonrisa era perceptible y el joven frunció el ceño.

-Me gustaría agradecerle después, Hinata sama.

Ella miró en dirección a la calle de nuevo y pensó que quizá y después de todo los flechazos sí existían.

* * *

............... Notas................

(1)Nombre del último unicornio hembra en la trilogía _'Memorias de Idhún'_ de Laura Gallego García. Estupenda historia también, muy recomendable , mi escritora favorita sin duda…y para la edad que tiene yooshhh ¡la amo! *o*

(2)Nombre del último dragón macho en la trilogía _'Memorias de Idhún'_ de Laura Gallego García.

(3)Mundo creado en su totalidad por Laura Gallego para sus libros de _'Memorias de Idhún' _y en el cual se desarrolla la trama principal de la historia.

* * *

Uhhhh!!! Por fin xD quería terminar este capi antes de empezar con el 7mo de mi otra historia, ésta debía ser actualizada antes xDDD perooo…el otro ya también viene ^^

Gracias por esperar, y a todos quienes leyeron y/o dejaron RR, me hicieron muy feliz, de verdad que sí!!! *o* oshhhh *o*

Cuídenseme mucho, les mando muchos besos y saludos y…bueno, los espero en los siguientes capis ^^

Matta nee!! ^o^


End file.
